DE 10 2009 032 214 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, has disclosed an exhaust gas system with a first exhaust gas section which is assigned to a first cylinder group of an internal combustion engine and with a second exhaust gas section which is assigned to a second cylinder group of the internal combustion engine, each exhaust gas section comprising in each case one exhaust gas purification device, in each case one first silencer which is arranged downstream of the respective exhaust gas purification device, and in each case one second silencer which is arranged downstream of the respective first silencer. Each exhaust gas section comprises in each case one bypass line, it being possible for exhaust gas to be discharged via each bypass line starting from the respective first silencer, bypassing the second silencer, and the bypass lines and therefore the first silences of both exhaust gas sections being connected to one another via a mixing line.
EP 1 686 246 B1, which is incorporated by reference herein, has disclosed a silencer for an exhaust gas system. A first exhaust gas pipe opens into the interior of the silencer. A second exhaust gas pipe leads through the interior of the silencer, the second exhaust gas pipe being coupled via openings to the interior of the silencer.